A loading method is widely employed in conventional disk apparatuses. In this method, a disk is placed on a tray or a turntable, and the tray or the turntable is loaded into an apparatus body.
According to such a loading method, however, since the tray or the turntable is required, there is a limit for thinning the disk apparatus body.
As a slot-in type disk apparatus, there is proposed a method in which a conveying roller is abutted against a disk surface to pull the disk in (e.g., a patent document 1).
According to the slot-in type as proposed in the patent document 1, however, since a conveying roller which is longer than a diameter of the disk is used, the width of the apparatus must be increased, and the thickness of the apparatus is also increased due to this conveying roller.
For this reason, the slot-in type disk apparatus which transfers a disk by the lever is suitable for reducing a disk apparatus in thickness and size (e.g., a patent document 2).
[Patent document 1]
    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-220353[Patent document 2]    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-352498
According to an apparatus of an invention of the patent document 2, however, it is necessary to provide, between a roller provided on a lever and an inner surface of a lid, a slight gap for smoothly turning the lever.
In recent years, disks each having a tapered outer peripheral end surface have appeared on the market. If such a disk is used in the apparatus of the patent document 2, the disk is engaged in between the roller and the inner surface of the lid, and there is a fear that the operation of the lever is hindered.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disk apparatus in which a lever can reliably be operated even if a disk having a tapered outer peripheral end surface is used.
It is another object of the invention to provide a disk apparatus having no gap between a roller and an inner surface of a lid.